


Daughter Knows Best

by Arms_Of_A_Stranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Complete, Deepthroating, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arms_Of_A_Stranger/pseuds/Arms_Of_A_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her father returned from his mission, she was going to fuck Mebuki. She was going to fuck the woman that had given birth to her. She was going to fuck her own mother.  <br/>(Pairing is  Futa Sakura/Her Mother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.   
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

Of the vast assortment of Jutsu’s he had perfected since his youth, Kakashi had always admired the creation of the body flicker technique above all. Sure, it couldn't hold a flame against the destructive nature of his beloved Chidori, but who couldn't adore the ability to seamlessly vanish from one location and pop up in another almost instantaneously? It was practically the poster-child of Nin techniques. 

After all, in a profession in which assassination was considered an inevitable retirement cause, every moment needed to count. So why waste the dwindling time you have, when you can almost pause the world with a single fast-footed technique, the bustle of life slowing to a crawl behind a thick plume of milky smoke. It was far too convenient of a technique not to use. 

But it was not only the convenience that gained his favor so easily, but the rush of the world as is spun out from beneath his feet, practically tearing his body from the plains of existence until a void of nothingness remained where he had once stood. 

The same place Obito had once stood… 

Instantly Kakashi halted the familiar train of thought his mind was immersing itself in, hands flowing robotically through the memorized symbols with practiced ease. He welcomed the bitter aftertaste of smoke that lingered for a breaths length, only to become overpowered by a rush of stolen earthly scents and a lingering whiff of village life, the world passing before his eyes in a single unmoving moment. Over roof and through forest he bound, each foot set knowingly in front of the other with a sense of assurance he knew not to question, but simply accept. 

And it wasn't until he jolted to a stop, that the frozen world came crashing down around him with a sharp cry of frustration, a smile playing across his masked face as an airborne Naruto skidded past him in a flash of orange. 

Standing calmly at the opposite end of the training field, Sai flashed his sensei a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, the pale artist seeing no reason to berate Kakashi for his expected tardiness. It wasn't like it would change his ways. 

“Ah, Kakashi! Only an hour late.” Dusting himself off as he clambered to his feet, Naruto shot the silver haired Jonin a toothy smile of greeting, feet dragging as he trotted back towards the lazily awaiting Sai. While it may have annoyed him to have been kept waiting by his once again sensei, nothing could quite get his blood pumping like a good sparring session, something Sai never disappointed in. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kakashi offered no excuse, simply a lulled apology that escaped in such a half hearted manner, that even hei winced at the bluntness of it. From across the training ground, Sai gave a quizzical tilt of his head and Naruto did not even bother to disguise the rolling of his eyes. Even Sakura- 

Pausing, it was then that Kakashi took note of the absence of the small groups third member, his one eye scanning the training field with limited success, searching gaze coming up empty. 

Sensing his unspoken question, Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders and offered a simple, “Sakura hasn't arrived yet.” The unexpected answer earned the blonde hair nin a blank look, a single silver brow raising in disbelief. It wasn't often Sakura was late for training, especially not late enough to arrive after Kakashi. With a meaningless stare, he watched the twitching of Sai’s fingers, the pale boy staring off blankly into the unending forest that suffocated their small training area, eyes focused upon nothing in general, but focused no less. He would never understand how Sai’s mind worked… 

“She was really busy when I saw her yesterday.” Naruto followed Sai’s gaze into forest, his attention captured a stretching moment before he returned his attention to Kakashi. “Tsunade has been giving her more work at the hospital.” He felt a flicker of pride swell in his stomach, the corner of his lips twitching in a unformed smile. At first he had been rather against his student becoming an apprentice to the fifth Hokage. These were his students, and his responsibility… 

But he had also already failed both Naruto and Sakura as a sensei in the past. Unable to look past his favoritism and see that it was not only Sasuke who needed his training and guidance. It wasn't in his right to deny Sakura the chance of a life time. 

The chance to grow strong, and perhaps catch up with her teammates. 

“Ah. Well, I think its alright if she misses practice, just this once.” Naruto nodded in agreement, his ever shifting attention drifting between his Sensei and team mate with waning patience, the itch for battle rearing its head. “Lets have a little two-on-one training. See is the two of you can work on your nonexistent teamwork.” 

A groan of frustration echoed through the training ground, followed by a small throaty scoff.

\----------------- 

There was always something about her mother's hair, that Sakura loved. Maybe it was the normality of the color compared to her own blaring shade of pink, a color she had inherited from her father. Hell, even as a child she had daydreamed many time of having been born with a tuft of rich gold, and not the color she had been unfortunately dealt. 

Would her childhood have been easier, without such a shocking hair color? Would the bullies having left her alone? Would they have quickly grown bored of the girl with the wide forehead, but otherwise normal appearance? Truthfully, she doubted it would have changed anything. 

But none the less, it had been a soothing fantasy to recall upon bad days, days before she had found friendship with Ino, and eventually discovered the courage to stand up for herself, and the person she was born to be. To defend the little imperfections, and the differences. For like a single rain cloud on a sunny day, there was never any denying there was something different about Sakura. Something that didn’t quite add up, or make itself visible known. Something that deep down, whispered her vulnerability to those who wished to hear it. 

Differences and all, she learned to accept what she had no choice in. 

Still, despite how many years it had been since her days of self hatred over such silly things, at times she would still find herself watching with envy as her mother would rake her fingers through her hair, and tug her styled bangs back until they splayed across the top of her head. Even now, with her own hands buried in the thickness of her mothers tussled locks, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the distant memory, the blunt tips of her fingernails scorching across Mebuki’s scalp as she greedily tugged at her mother's hair, holding the thick handfuls of hair captured in a white knuckled grip. 

Her mother did take wonderful care of her hair. 

A tiny hiccup of a moan rumbled low within Sakura’s throat, her teeth sinking into the fullness of her bottom lip as her mother’s mouth moved against her, the tips of Mebuki’s nails marking the exposed flesh of Sakura’s hips with tiny crescent imprints. 

Hell, her mother took wonderful care of many things. 

Trying to ignore the twitching of her fingers, Sakura instead focused on remaining a boneless mass against the armrest of the living room couch, savoring the rare chance of nudity outside of her own bedroom, her hastily discarded clothing littering the floor like drive-by casualties. Shirt thrown with enough force to leave it wrapped around a table leg. But unlike Sakura, Mebuki was still dressed for her day off, adorned in a simple pair of old black leggings and a white tank top that Sakura was sure did not belong to her mother, the too small of top leaving her breasts practically spilling out from the drooped neckline in a teasing display of unbound flesh and pebbled nipples. 

A sight that Sakura took the time to admirer from her slouched position, eyes trailing the delicate crossing of her mothers ankles, along the fleshy curve of her round backside, and up the pale flesh of her exposed shoulders. She had lost count of the times she had lavished her tongue against the cluster of nearly invisible freckles dusting the unmarked flesh of her mother’s upper back, sinking her teeth into the undersides of her shoulder blades until bruises blossomed up. A beautiful array of yellow and purple tones marring the pale expanse of perfection in a throbbing reminder of their bond. 

Choosing to ignore the muffled gasp that escaped deep within Mebuki’s throat, Sakura drew her hands through her mother's hair and laced her fingers tightly together behind her head, thumbs gently tracing the back of her neck in long swipes. 

And rather happy to respond to the gentle caress of her daughters hands, Mebuki renewed the lazy swirling of her tongue, the talented organ delicately peeling back the blushing foreskin that hugged the fat tip of Sakura’s swollen cock before she wrapped her lips around it. 

Her head bobbing slowly up and down, Mebuki smeared her lipstick across the canvas of Sakura’s cock, decorating the pale flesh with such a pretty shade of pink, that the elder kunoichi had no choice but to pausing in her sucking, and plant several open mouth kisses upon the heavy set of balls that sat plumply beneath the base of Sakura’s cock. And only when she was satisfied with the three thick pink rings of lipstick marked against the flesh, did she allow Sakura’s twitching cock to seek refuge in the wet confines of her mouth again, tongue racing up and down the thick shaft as she reintroduced herself to every inch of flesh she could reach. Stroking across a patchwork of bulging veins and salty crevices. 

And while mindful at first, it was then that Sakura slowly forced her mothers head further into the apex of her thighs, her fingers locked securely together behind Mebuki’s head, tugging her bodily forward by her hair. A smile fastening itself across her parted lips, she watched the blonde eagerly swallow the last three inches of her cock, her cheeks hollowing beneath the pressure of her own sucking. And it was with her nose nestled against the pink peach fuzz that decorated the flesh above her cock, that Sakura held her mother firmly in place, her eyelids fluttering as the muscles in Mebuki’s throat spasmed around her cock. 

As one would expect of a person choking on a foreign object, the survival response of the sudden lack of air was for the body to try and swallow the obstruction, the clenched muscles in Mebuki’s throat flaring as she began to involuntarily suck her daughters cock further down her throat, choking on the impressive length with wet little gurgles of hastily drawn air. 

While she might not have been massive, her cock was still considered big on the average scale, a beautiful seven inches of deliciously curved meat that arched to the right and drooped beneath the weight of its own bulbous tip. The same bulbous tip that Sakura could watch slide up and down Mebuki’s bulging throat, saliva dribbling from the corners of the blonde’s stretched lips, creating a small puddle of wetness as it dripped onto the couch. 

Watching through barely focused eyes, Sakura enjoyed the flutter of her mothers eyelashes as they tickled her high cheekbones, eyelids clenched tightly shut to shield the watery gaze that had begged Sakura for much needed air, a plea she was all too happy to deny for the moment. But only for a moment. Only until she felt the blonde start to grow slack around her cock, the harsh hunch of her shoulders falling and the scrunch of her eyelids softening to a barely visible twitch of strain. Fingers unlocking, she released the back of her mothers head and watched as the blonde weakly pulled back, mouth left hanging open as she greedily filled her lungs with much needed breath, a string of saliva bridging between her cock and Mebuki’s gaping mouth. Through scarcely parted lid’s, she stared up at Sakura with blown pupils and shaking shoulders, the laboured sound of her breathing echoing through the living room and overshadowing the murmur of daily life outside of their home. 

“You like choking on my cock, don’t you mom?” Her voice hardly above a whisper, Sakura gently stroked the pads of her fingers along Mebuki’s cheeks, wiping a smear of saliva from the corner of her lips. 

Her question was met with a muted nod of her mothers head, the blonde pressing her face against the side of her daughters cock and sucking upon a risen vein that wormed thickly just under the skin of her cock. And with the utmost care she lavished the taut flesh, coating it with broad strokes of her tongue and gentle nips of her teeth, working her way farther up the saliva coated shaft until she could wrap her lips around the fat head again. Even without the hands that had held her head in place, Mebuki did her best to swallow every inch of Sakura’s cock with each descent of her head, pausing when her nose pressed to the the flat of her daughters pelvic bone, before starting back up again. 

Ghosting her fingers over the arch of Mebuki’s shoulders, Sakura shuddered and squirmed in place, teeth sinking into her bottom lip to halt the deafening moans of desperation that bubbled up from her throat. She felt herself clench around nothing as her release came rushing unstoppable towards her, back bowing like a drawn bow when she came with her mothers name on her lips, hips jerking upwards into the sweet wetness of Mebuki’s mouth. 

Lounging in a state of utter bliss, Sakura remained motionless beneath the skilled suckling of her mothers mouth, watching from beneath heavy eyelids as Mebuki swallowed up every drop of the thick cream Sakura poured down her throat, a moan of heavenly glee rumbling against the thickness of her cock. 

It was hard to believe how much their relationship had changed in the last year. The once upon a time gaze of motherly affection having morphed into something indescribable. The once loving resentment of mother/daughter turning into a dance of sexually charged energy, innocent side glances replaced with heated bedroom eyes and bitten bottom lips. 

Of wandering hands, and tightened pants. 

Of lingering little kisses, and the taste of morning coffee mixing with the mint of hastily brushed teeth. 

Sakura smiled at the thought, drawing her fingers through the beautiful gold of her mothers hanging locks. And to think it all started with an overheard conversation.

\----------------- 

By the time her third drink had burned its way down her throat, Sakura had no doubt in her mind that Ino had stood her up once again. Probably for a certain dark haired teammate of hers, if she was in the guessing mood. Why Sai’s whole tragic artist spiel appealed to Ino, she would never understand. 

Noticing her empty drink, the bartender wasted no time in topping her off, his gaze lingering as he took in her youthful appearance, his paused stare lasting no more than a beat. While it might have been considered underage drinking, the bar was nin owned with a strict ‘No Civilians’ policy. So unless you had a headband, you were shit out of luck. 

Either way, it was thought that if you were old enough to kill, you were old enough to drink. 

Raising the shot to her lips, Sakura mumbled a bitter little “Thanks Ino”, and promptly threw back the drink, a quick cough of disgust escaping her. While it may have been ninja owned, that didn't make the alcohol taste any less like spiced piss. Cheap assholes.. 

A fit of raunchy laughter drew Sakura’s attention away from her soured thoughts, head swiveling to one side. While she couldn't see the source of the sound, it was one she would recognise even in her sleep. One that she had grown up with. 

“Mom?” Sakura muttered, her voice drowned out beneath the pounding beat of the music. 

The corner seat at the bar had always been Sakura’s favorite, the high partition of the neighbouring booth overshadowing the corner seat to create an eclipse effect. And unless sitting at one of the other eight seats that hugged the bar counter, the owner of the corner seat was completely hidden from sight. Even from those sitting in the booth. Unless one of them got properly smashed, and tried to climb over the back of the partition. 

Which as strange as it might have sounded, was not all that uncommon. 

“I’m mean, he went away for three months! Three months, of nothing but my own fingers-” A round of agasped laughter drowned out the drunken whining of her mother, the unexpected confession setting the pinkettes cheeks ablaze. This was not the type of thing she needed to hear about her mother, of all people. Now would be a good time to- 

“-So he sleeps for almost two days straight, gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves again for another mission! And its not like I didn't try, believe me I did. I could of been walking around the house naked, and he wouldn't have noticed. Hell, I even pulled out the old ‘fuck me’ eyes. But nothing! I was more likely to get Sakura hard, over Kizashi.” If not for the round of scandalized laughter that floated through the air, the sound of Sakura’s head dropping to the counter would have drawn at least an eye or two, her burning face hidden against the smooth maple countertop. 

While her extra appendage might have not been a secret, neither way it something that was openly spoken about in public. It was not like her cock could do any damage or become a threat to the village, so it really wasnt anyones business that she had a bit more in her panties compared to other girls. 

It was just another thing that made Sakura, Sakura. 

“- and compared to Kizashi, she’s massive! I mean, I have only seen glimpses of it over the years but she definitely didn't get it from her father.” Shoving her hands overtop of her ears, Sakura cursed the broken conversation she managed to catch over the loud din of the bar. By now, she was sure the blush upon her cheeks had become permanently burned onto her face, a red so vibrant it made her hair look pale in comparison. Really, this was all she needed. To hear her drunken mother talking to her friends about her cock!

Nope, nope, nope. It was time to get the hell out of this uncomfortable situation. 

Raising her hand, she tried to get the attention of the bartender with little success, her urgent waving falling upon distracted eyes. The middle aged nin did seem rather busy trying to make a mental map out of the vast expanse of cleavage that spilled out from an ordering patrons mesh shirt, only for him to sputter an apology when Miss Cleavage called him out on it. 

Serves the man right for not seeing the urgency behind her frantic arm flailing. 

“-but its going to be three whole months before Kizashi is back from his mission. And that will be… be… six months. Six entire months without even a quick fuck in the kitchen before breakfast. I’m going to go stir crazy! You know! You know! I looked at Sakura the other day and actually thought… if she wasn’t my daughter, I would have no problem sleep with her.” That of course peaked Sakura’s attention, her frantic waving coming to an abrupt halt that left her hand posed frozen in the air above her head. Had she really just… 

One of the other Kunoichi spoke up, the familiar voice of none other than Anko Mitarashi drawing a crease across Sakura’s forehead, eyebrows vanishing into her hairline as the crass woman began to speak, words unfiltered and bold as ever. “Fuck the whole ‘Because shes my daughter thing’, you should grab her by the horns and wrangle yourself some of that grade-A cock. If you can’t get what you want from your husband, you look for it someplace else.” A round of rowdy laughter followed Anko’s offering to the conversation, none of the intoxicated woman offering any kind of reprimand in response to the purplett’s dismissal of something as important as the sanctity of marriage. In fact, several muttered slurs of agreement echoed following Anko’s speal. 

“Anko, I have shoes older than Sakura. You really think she will look at me-” There was a pause in conversation and Sakura could almost imagine her mother gesturing to herself before she continued, “And think ‘I would fuck her’? She would probably think I was some kind of-” Two voices shouted out before Mebuki could finish, one offering a “Slut! at the same time another offered a “Cougar!”, the group splitting into obnoxious laughter immediately afterwards. 

“Wait, wait…” Sakura stared straight ahead at the liquor covered call behind the bar, brows knitted together. So her mother wanted to fuck her? Her mind drew a blank at the bluntness of the truth, head shaking slowly to rid herself of the clotting cobwebs that stringed through her befuddled mind. No, lets try that again… Her mother found her sexually appealing…. Alright, that was acceptable. Sakura was young and fit, so it was only understandable that she could be considered attractive. Nothing wrong with that.

Her mother was impressive with the size of her cock…. Alright, that was still fine. Sakura was a smidge bigger than the average size of male cocks, so it was expected that anyone would find her cock size to be impressive. Nothing wrong with that. 

Her mother wanted to fuck her…. And despite that her brain continued to come to a sputtering stop at the mere thought, Sakura could not think of a single negative thing. 

Mebuki was still undeniably beautiful, looking virtually the same as she did when Sakura was a young child, save for the tiny lines that decorated the corner of her eyes. And Sakura couldn't deny that she had admired her mothers ass on more than one occasion. She was only human after all! 

Fingering the empty shot glass that she had yet to be relieved of, Sakura’s sat in silence amongst the loud racket of the bustling bar, her mind drifting through a sludge of guttered thoughts and choices. A blush heated across the bridge of her nose, eyes snapping up to stare at the wall in an unblinking gaze. The seed had been planted deep within the depths of her mind, and even with her mind a confused mess of alcohol fueled arousal, Sakura came to a startling conclusion. 

Before her father returned from his mission, she was going to fuck Mebuki…. She was going to fuck the woman that had given birth to her…. She was going to fuck her own mother. 

Dropping her head to the bar counter, Sakura groaned loudly as the bartender finally refilled her shot glass with a confused look of pity smeared across his unshaven face. Yes, she was going to get absolutely smashed tonight. 

Alcohol usually did wonders for her scheming, if late nights up with Tsunade had taught her anything. And she had a good deal of planning and plotting to do, if she was really going to go through with… this. 

With fucking her mother. 

\----------------- 

It was the hard pounding of her head that awoke Sakura the next morning, her mouth tasting of death and still clothed in the outfit she had worn the night before. And as she laid there in a twisted mess of sheets, trying to will the world to stop spinning, she came to a rather quick conclusion of the previous nights scheming. 

While perhaps she should have felt some kind of disgust or even shame over the lust that reintroduced itself at the thought of her own mother, other than a twinge of uncertainty that sparked at the back of her mind, her nights decision remained cemented. As odd as it might have sounded, Sakura could easily assure herself of one thing. Something she doubted many people had convinced themselves of. 

Despite that this was her mother she was talking about, and that the outlandish plan had been willed up while four painfully strong drinks surged through her body, Sakura knew. She knew that if she had her way, and if everything went according to place…. Sakura was going to fuck her own mother. Her cock throbbed at the mere thought and a grin slipped itself across her lips. 

Now she just needed to be able to follow the plan she had drummed up the night before, because even though her father had only just left on another one of his three month long missions, Sakura could already feel the nagging urgency start to creep up the back of her neck, and demand for the pinkett to hurry. To enact the beginning stages of her hastily thrown together plan before it was too late. After all, procrastination was a fickle mistress that Sakura had submitted to on far too many times in the past. She needed to strike while the iron was still hot, before her nerves got the better of her and reminded her of how foolish she was being. 

Thanks to the drunken rambling the night before, she already knew of her mothers attentive gaze that had noticed the sexual appeal of her own daughter. Now she just needed to keep that attention on her, and see how far she could push before Mebuki folded beneath her own womanly needs. And with almost four months of sexual inactivity beneath her belt, Sakura was pretty sure her plan would reach its final stage within two weeks at most.

\----------------- 

The plan started with a single alteration to her normal morning routine. 

On a daily basis Sakura was normally up and about before Mebuki had even left the comforts of her bed. But each rising morning she began to leave her room later and later in the morning, only to rush out the front door with a complaint on her lips over having apparently ‘slept-in’, leaving her running late for her morning training with Tsunade. By the third day, Mebuki had ended up standing hesitantly outside of Sakura’s closed bedroom door, the pinkett listening with growing amusement as her mother pace back and forth. She could almost picture her mother standing on the opposite side of her door, chewing upon her bottom lip and hand poised to knock. 

When the first hesitant rap of knuckles against wood did sound out, Sakura ignored the tiny “Sakura?” that flitted through the door. The silence that followed was heart pounding, and for a moment Sakura thought that had mother had left. But when the door knob rattled with a testing turn, Sakura knew that the second step of her plan had just been sprung. Hastily kicking her blankets to the foot of her bed, Sakura leisurely stretched herself out upon the small twin mattress and waited. 

Dressed in a sheer white tank top and a pair of black boyshorts that were practically painted on, Sakura was quite a sight to see, her hair splayed out over her pillow and a single hand posed against the flat of her stomach. 

“Sakura sweetie?” With her head lolled to one side and her gaze hidden beneath delicately lowered eyelids, Sakura was the perfect example of someone seemingly dead to the world, asleep as Mebuki had expected her to be. 

“Sweetie?” The mattress dipped as Mebuki settled upon the edge of her daughters bed, staring down fondly at the slumbering pinkett, her eyes drawn unconsciously to the sliver of skin that flashed between the hem of her shirt and shorts. 

The comfortable spell of silence was split apart by the tiniest of gasps, the sound bringing a twitch to the corner of Sakura’s drawn lips. As was expected of young and virile young men; or whatever category it was that Sakura fell into, was with the rising of the morning came the rising of other things. 

The thin material of her shorts stretched exquisitely tight around the fattened length of her morning wood, casting a perfect outline of the blood pumped organ that was forcefully held down by the elasticity of her shorts, unable to tent itself in the too tight material.

Laying there with her eyes closed, Sakura remained motionless as physically possible and basking in her mothers frozen attention, her cock giving a twitch of agreed excitement. The silence stretched the length of the room and before it could become an uncomfortable break of nothingness, Sakura gave a yawn and turned over to rest upon her side, rolling into the dip of the mattress so that the bulge of her cock became squished up against Mebuki’s outer thigh. 

Like a fire had been lit beneath her, Mebuki was upon her feet in an instant, face overtaken by such a brilliant shade of red that it look Sakura a considerable amount of restraint not to laugh. But with a performance that even a professional actor could appreciate, Sakura let her eyes slowly flutter open, blinking the sleep away as she peered up from beneath lids lowered from mock exhaustion, offering the panicked woman a sleep drenched smile. 

One that her mother never seemed to have time to flash back, the blond offering up a squeaked “Good morning!” before bolting back out of Sakura's room like hell was upon her heels. 

After the initial annoyance, it was none the less comical to see her mother so disheveled. 

This was the step in her plan would take the most time, but by the seventh day the early morning wake-up call became not only expected, but it seemed even Mebuki welcomed it, not even bothering to knock on the door when she came to raise her daughter from the dead of sleep. 

The door would crack open enough for her mother to peek in, and after her eyes landed upon the sleeping body curled up upon the bed, she would venture into Sakura’s domain and settle herself down upon the edge of the bed. And there she would sit until after several minutes, Sakura would ‘wake up’ and greet her mother, muttering a whispered “Good morning, mom.” 

As the days progressed, Sakura found herself falling asleep with the thoughts of her mother rattling around in her brain, dreaming of awaking to the gentle whisper of her name upon Mebuki’s lips, tempting her back into the realm of the living. 

And awake she would, hours earlier than she was normally accustomed to, her cock straining impatiently against her sleep shorts, leaving her with a painfully erect cock that demanded attention, but shunned it from its owner. 

It wasn't a hand that her cock wanted to have wrapped around it. 

By the time a week had rolled around, step three was far in effect, the usually brief interaction between mother and daughter escalating to an entire new level of affection, Sakura exploiting any opportunity she could come up with. From quick little embraces that left her hands linked beneath the swell of her mothers breasts and cock pressed snugly against her ass, to the innocent gliding of her fingertips across Mebuki’s shoulder blades as Sakura hurriedly left in the morning, pressing a quick kiss to her mother's cheek in passing.

It was at nighttime that Sakura enjoyed the payoff of her efforts most, the quiet of the dark barely disturbed by the quiet squealing of Mebuki’s bed frame. The frame would sway back and forth as the blonde touched herself in the dead of night, an invisible name upon her lips as she pleased herself in the safety of her own room, never knowing that her daughter could still hear the whimpered moans as they floated through the thin walls. 

And as she lay there with her eyes closed, Sakura was lulled to sleep by the sound of Mebuki’s quiet pleasure. 

\----------------- 

Day nine started off as it had for the last week and a half, the pinkett lingering in her bed until well past 9am, enjoying a rare day off from training. From both her team and Tsunade. Having made it known of her day off, she doubted her mother would be making an appearance that morning, favoring the chance to let her daughter catch up on the sleep she apparently needed. 

But as she lay there drifting off into the realm of Morpheus, the shrill cry of her bedroom door echoed deep in the bowels of her muddled mind, a single eye cracking open as the bed dipped beneath a newly applied weight. Dressed in a loose pair of short-shorts and a tied off oversized t-shirt, Sakura could correctly guess that her mother was dressed for her early morning run around the village, something the blonde had been doing since before Sakura was even born. 

Through the crack of her inched open eyelid, she watched a flare of emotions flash across her mothers face, the older woman's attention focused squarely upon the tented blanket that had pooled around Sakura’s waist. 

Having expected the morning to be wake-up free, Sakura had instead forgone her tight sleep shorts and gone to bed only in her sheer tank top, allowing her moody cock to spring free for once, no longer restrained by the tight undergarments. 

Hand trembling, Mebuki grasped the thick woolen sheet and let her hand linger there, so conflicted with her own actions, that she never notice the single eye peering inquisitively up at her, once sleep weighted eyelids slowly opening until two large emerald orbs stared unblinking. 

Mebuki gently eased the blanket down until Sakura’s cock sprang free, the head weeping large tears of precum as it excitedly saluted the blonde. That same hand that had pulled the covers free, clenched and unclenched around fistfuls of air, yearning for nothing more than to wrap around the fat length that bobbed between her daughters thighs. And just when it seemed Mebuki was going to succumb to the demanding voice in her head, a hand wrapped around the thickness of her wrist, a gasp parting the blonde’s lips. Her head jerked up to meet the bright green gaze that stared her down, Sakura’s lips twisted into a sly, tooth flashing grin. 

“Now now, mom. Its rude to touch without asking.” Tugging hard upon the captured wrist, Sakura pulled Mebuki against her, ignoring the sound of surprise that her mother made at the change of position, arms flailing and legs kicking out. Despite that they were both trained in the Ninja art, Sakura had one thing her mother could not compete with, her natural strength allowing her to pin the squirming blonde against the mattress with her body. 

“I wasn't- I was just..I” Mebuki floundered for an excuse, her gaze drawn down between their joined bodies and to Sakura’s stiff cock resting happily against the flat of Mebuki’s trim stomach. 

“You were just what, mom? Going to touch your own daughters cock?” She leaned forward and brushed her nose against Mebuki’s, voice dropping to a teasing murmur as she continued, “I bet you would have liked that, huh mom? I bet you would think about it at night, while you're touching yourself. Isn't that right, mom?” She ended with a hard roll of her hips, dragging the length of her cock along Mebuki’s covered core, the short-shorts slipping up and offering a wonderful camel toe for Sakura to rub herself against. 

“What?! No! I don’t… I wouldn't!” Mebuki wore her shame beautifully, her face a canvas of bared truths and weakly laid lies, bottom lip captured firmly between her teeth to stop the flood of denies that demanded to be heard. But all Sakura could focus upon was the pinch of Mebuki’s teeth against her lips, the tip of Sakura’s tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. When Mebuki extracted her teeth from her bottom lip, Sakura wasted no time in surge forward and crash her lips against Mebuki’s, absently noting the taste of coffee that linger upon her mother's lips. Sakura did not give Mebuki time to react to the sudden kiss before she was pulling one of her captured hands down and wrapped it around the cock Mebuki had been admiring for the last nine days, those fingers tightening almost instantly as they came into contact with her fat shaft. 

Hips jerking as Mebuki’s hand began a thorough exploration of her cock, Sakura’s gasp of surprise was lost in the press of her mother's lips, a wriggling tongue sliding into her mouth when she gasped. There was nothing gentle about Sakura kissing her mother, the action full of teeth that clashed together and tongues that fought for dominance, each woman trying to devour the cause of their sexual frustration with a sense of urgency that had Sakura looping her fingers into the waistband of her mothers shorts, tugging the tight material down with limited help from Mebuki. 

The blonde had her hands full of throbbing cock, after all. 

It wasn't until Sakura had gotten the tight shorts down the round of her ass, that Mebuki finally lifted up her hips and helped the poor pinkett out, the shorts becoming nothing more than a pile of cloth on the floor as they were thrown blindly away from the bed. Ignoring the burn from her oxygen deprived lungs, Sakura ground herself fully against her mothers pussy, feeling the slick wetness of Mebuki’s arousal paint the fleshy underside of her cock. 

Very little was going through Sakura’s mind at that moment in time, other than the gleeful repeat of ‘I’m going to fuck her’, playing over and over again in her head like a broken record, the single sentence growing steadily louder until it was all that she could think about. It was surreal to think that barely nine days ago she had never seen her mother as anything other than the woman that has given birth to her, the woman that had kissed her cuts and brushed her hair after their shared baths.

Grasping at the base of her cock, Sakura sunk her teeth hard into her mothers bottom lip before she surged brutally forward, sheathing herself inside of Mebuki in a single hard jerk of her hips, the world coming to a delicious standstill as the slick wetness suffocated down around Sakura’s cock. Her back arching up like a drawn bow, Mebuki pulled away from the clash of tongues with a shrill cry of surprise, allowing lungs a refill with much needed air and for Sakura to familiarize herself with the pale arch of her mother's throat, teeth marking up the unmarred flesh as she pounded into Mebuki without rest, the blonde clinging to her daughter with tightened thighs and grasping fingers. 

“Ah’Nn! So much ba-igger!” Clawed fingernails dug into Sakura’s back and slid upwards, pulling her shirt up until it bunched beneath her armpits and allow Mebuki to carve a mosaic of painful welts into her daughters back, the crimson pattern standing out beautifully against the pale flesh. 

A gnarled reminder of their coupling that would throb upon Sakura’s back for days afterwards. 

Teeth extracting from the crook of the blonde’s neck, sakura drew her tongue across the deep set of teeth marks she had bruised into the flesh, her voice low as she crooned out “Spread your legs wider, mom.” She nuzzled her nose against the purpling bruise and gave an extra hard pound of her hips, savoring the cry of her name upon Mebuki’s lips. “Spread your legs, so I can Fuck. You. Harder” To prove her point, the strength of her thrusting increased with the last three words of her throaty demand, the blonde’s voice growing loud beneath the relentless pounding. 

Following her daughters command, Mebuki obediently spread her legs wider and slid her hands down Sakura’s sweat slicked back, gripping at the globes of her ass and pulling the pinkett closer until their pelvis bones bumped together, every inch of thick meat buried inside of the blonde’s cock deprived cunt. 

Three months of nothing more than the length of her own dainty fingers left Mebuki clenching down around Sakura’s cock like a second skin, inner walls set aquiver as the pinkett angled her cock downwards, applying considerable pressure to the tiny pearl of nerves that peeked out from beneath its hood at the top of the blonde’s pussy.

“Sha’it! Mm gunna-” Before Mebuki could even finish her sentence, Sakura barred down hard upon her clit, an array of black dots forming behind the blonde’s eyelids as she came brutally quickly, her voice frozen within her throat as a rush of euphoric pleasure raced through her taunted body, clawed fingers sinking into the flesh of Sakura’s ass. Despite the tightening around her cock, Sakura did not slow her pounding in the least, the pinkett happily drawing out Mebuki’s orgasm until she sobbed beneath the mounting pleasure, vision hidden beneath clenched lids and mouth left agape. 

“Sweet -NnnAa! S’slow down, please..” Mebuki begged, her voice no more than a broken whimper that could scarcely be heard above the wet slap of hips against hips. None the less, Sakura took pity on her mother. 

Sliding her cock from out of her mothers pussy, Sakura grasped at one of Mebuki’s ankles and hefted it over her shoulder, her free hand coming to grab a handful of the shirt her mother still wore. And using it as leverage to bodily roll the blonde over and onto her side, Sakura settled between her mother’s legs and speared her cock back into Mebuki’s sopping pussy with one hard crack of her hips. 

The new position left one of the blonde’s legs over Sakura’s shoulder and the other resting between the Pinkett’s thighs, allowing Sakura to straddle the plush thigh and grinding herself against the soft supple flesh, laying a smear of juices along the entire length of Mebuki’s inner thigh. 

“Slow enough?” The once erratic pounding had slowed to a lazy rock of her hips, cock never withdrawing more than a handful of inches before she surged forward again, angling her cock to strike at the spongy patch of sensitive flesh deep within her mothers clenching cunt, each strike earning the pinkett a quiver of the muscle in Mebuki’s thighs. The blonde gave a shaky nod of her head, her hands reaching out blindly until she could reestablish her hold upon the pinkett’s ass, creating a new set of clawed invents in the pale flesh. 

“I like this position much better-” Sakura paused mid sentence, a grin formed across her lips as she met her mothers glazed over eyes, “I can see my cock going into your pussy, mom.” The blush that overtook Mebuki’s face spread all the way down her neck, gaze instantly snapping down to watch her daughters thickness lazily move back and forth inside of her, drawing out of river of juices that fed the growing puddle beneath Mebuki’s ass. Under her mothers gleaming gaze, Sakura slowly pulled herself out until only the fat head of her cock remained inside, and then pressed forward, resheathing herself until their groins pressed firmly together once again and Mebuki let loose a short bark of a moan, walls clenching up around sakura’s cock. 

“Fuck, right to the base. What a greedy little pussy..” Curling her hand into the back of her mothers shirt, Sakura started to pick up her pace once again, cramming her cock into Mebuki’s tight little snatch as deep as she could, stretching the clenching walls around her thick girth and pounding against the flat of her cervix, Mebuki’s toes curling at a pleasure that bordered between the realms of uncertain discomfort and exquisite bliss. Leaning against the leg that was thrown over her shoulder, Sakura stretched her mother's thighs farther apart, her timed thrusting turning into a disorganized pounding of her hips as her own orgasm slowly began to creep up on her, her voice lost in a sea of unintelligible moans and grunts. 

“Shit Mom. Almost there…” Sakura felt herself clench down around nothing, clit burning as it was smushed against the side of Mebuki’s thigh, pulsing in time with the offbeat pounding of her hips. “Gunnnn’aahh… cum so hard.” 

“W-wait sweetie! Not inside, don’t cum inside.” Even at her own pleading, Mebuki’s hips continued to squirm and wriggle as Sakura pounded into her, fingers pulling the pinkett impossible closer as that thick cock ravaged her insides. “Don’t cum inside, baby.” 

Biting down upon her bottom lip, Sakura picked up the harsh pound of her hips, hips churning as she stirred up her mothers insides. “Either here, or in your ass. Pick, before I choose for you.” She grinned at at the ultimatum, knowing her mother would never- 

Mebuki shuddered, the tip of her tongue overlapping her bottom lip as she gasped desperately for air, pussy clenching down painfully against Sakura’s cock. “...Did you just cum?” Grin growing impossibly wide, Sakura’s thrusting slowed to a halt as she enjoyed the spasming of her mothers pussy around her cock, eyes fluttering shut. “Did you just cum… at the thought of my cock in your ass?” Her teasing question was met with a quick shake of Mebuki’s head, the permanent blush seeping further down her neck until it vanished beneath the sweat soaked material of her tank top. “You did.. Fuck mom, I never knew you were such a cock slut. Wanting your own daughter to fuck you in the ass. ” 

Pulling herself free from within her mothers cunt, Sakura climbed from off the bed and relieved herself of her soaked shirt at least. Her glistening cock twitched in the air, the thick veiny shaft coated in a glossy layer of Mebuki’s wetness, the mess dripping onto the wood flooring. Mopping the sweat from off her face with the tank top, she dropped it to join her mothers pair of shorts, a single hip cocked to the side as she stood beside the bed, looking down at Mebuki, her thighs still spread wide and pupils blown out to the size of quarters. 

“You have one chance at this, mom.” Mebuki gave her a look of confusion, body jerking upwards as she hurriedly sat up, pulling her own shirt off. Sakura took the moment to enjoy the healthy bounce of her mother’s breasts, the twin peaks looking to have not seen a day of child weaning in their life, each perky mount topped off with a puckered nipple that sat snugly atop a wide silver dollar areola. If only she had inherited her mothers cup size.. 

“I want your mouth, here.” She motioned towards her cock with a splay of her fingers, the slick meat giving a jump as it snapped to attention beneath both of their gazes, the fat head oozing thick beads of precum. “And if you do a good job, and get it all cleaned off… I might put on some lube before I’m balls deep in your ass. Understand?” At the wide-eyed stare, Sakura swiveled her cocked hip to the other side, and waited patiently for Mebuki to snap out of the state of shock the bluntness of Sakura’s words had put her in, her hands flying to cover her eyes the moment her brain caught up. 

Now was not the time for her mothers conscience to snap back into existence. 

Stepping forward, Sakura grasped a handful of her mother's beautiful blond hair and forced her head back upon the joint of her neck, voice lowering an octave, “ You’ve been using that mouth of yours to tell me what to do my entire life, so lets see if you can do something more useful with it.” Using her free hand, she smeared the wet tip of her cock along the soft flesh of Mebuki’s cheek, leaving a streak of their joined juices where her cock had lingered. Letting her cock to bob free on its own, Sakura grasped at the hands placed over her mothers eyes, dragging them to settle upon the curve of the pinkett's hips. 

“And just look at this mess you made all over my cock, mom.” Eyes peeking open, Mebuki came face to face with her daughters cock, her lips parting in surprise almost immediately. Gaze flickering upwards to meet Sakura’s expectant stare, the blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth, gaze dipping to the thick weeping cock before meeting her daughters gaze again, shoulders lowering as a single pink eyebrow raised in question. 

Tongue sliding across her lips, Mebuki turning until her feet touched the floor, hands sinking into the plush round of Sakura’s hips and sharpened nails defiling the untainted flesh with long reddened claw marks. Her head dipped forward, and then flinched back, lip finding itself captured between her teeth once again. 

“Do you need me to shove it down your throat, mom? Do you want me to fuck your throat, like I did your pussy?” Mebuki shook her head vigorously, face disappearing behind a veil of golden locks, only to reappear as Sakura pulled her fingers through the blonde’s locks, hands coming to rest on either side of the womans head. “Then lets see you put that mouth to good use.” 

Lips parting, Mebuki’s eyes darted upwards for a breaths length, only to focus back upon the pinkett’s cock, her fingers clenching upon Sakura’s hips. Inch by wonderful inch, Sakura watched as a good chunk of her length slipped into the wet cavern of her mothers mouth, a curious little tongue swirling around the juice stained meat. 

“Good girl.” Her head thrown back, Sakura tightened her grip upon Mebuki’s thick golden locks and pulled the blonde’s mouth farther down her cock, her grip loosening when the woman gave a started choking noise around the thickness of her cock. “Keep up that sucking.” She murmured, biting into her bottom lip as Mebuki pulled herself from off Sakura’s cock, tongue sliding against the uncleaned skin in long broad strokes, making sure to explore every inch of the dirtied flesh with her tongue, coating her in a slick layer of saliva. And when every inch of flesh shone with saliva, Mebuki turned her attention to Sakura’s heavy balls, licking the dribbled wetness from between the folds of skin. 

When her toes started to curl, Sakura tightened her grip upon Mebuki’s hair and tugged her gently back, forcing her magical mouth and tongue away from the throbbing cock with more restraint she knew was in her. Nodding her head to the massive work desk that sat on the opposite side of her room, Sakura offered a simple, “Top drawer” before climbing onto the bed, tossing her pillow out of the way as she settled against the wall, the cold plaster feeling wonderful against her torn up back. 

Returning with a half empty bottle of lube in hand, Mebuki shifted with uncertainty as she looked between Sakura and the small bottle of sexual jelly, awaiting the pinkett’s next command. Thighs glistening with wetness. 

“Don’t just stand there, come here.” Not needing any more encouragement, Mebuki clamored onto the bed and thrusted the bottle of lube out to her daughter, releasing it the moment Sakura had her hand around the bottle, the thick plastic sticking to her skin from the leftover lube residue that lingered on its label. Cracking it open, Sakura poured a generous amount onto her cock, and then held the bottle out, uttering a quick “Give me your hand.” before pouring a thick stripe of the transparent goo across her mother's fingers. There was no instruction needed, and without a word Mebuki smeared the cold liquid between the part of her cheeks, covering the puckered hole and testing dipping the tip of her index finger into the ring of muscles, pushing as much of the lube as she could into the tight little puckered hole. 

Cock coated in the sticky jelly, Sakura crooked a finger at her mother, beckoning the blonde wordlessly to her. Sticky hands were hastily wiped upon the sheets with the intent of doing laundry later in the day, before Mebuki crawled forward upon her hands and knees, gaze zeroing in upon the glistening dick with darkened jade orbs. 

“Turn around, mom.” At the scrunch of Mebuki’s forehead, Sakura offered a toothy grin, her eyes trailing the nude blonde that was knelt upon her bed. It was like having her own personal sex kitten. “You’re the one who came from the thought of a nice thick cock in your ass, so I want to see you ride my dick.” Receiving a bitten lip in response, Sakura slapped her hands against her bare thighs, “So move that ass of yours over here, and straddle my lap. We don’t have all day to fuck around.” The look she received told Sakura her mother wasn't all that appreciative of the crass language, but the blonde did what she was told none the less, scooting into the pinkett’s lap until small breasts pressed to her back and a cock jutted out from between her thighs, giving the illusion that Mebuki was the one sporting a thick hardon and not the woman whose lap she was currently straddling. 

Feeling fingers sliding down the length of her sides set Mebuki into action, her hands wrapping around the Sakura’s cock, and after giving it a quick appreciative tug she raised her hips, distributing her weight between her planted feet and the solid form that sat behind her. With one hand spreading her cheeks apart, she nestled the thick cock tip against her puckered hole and slowly started to redistribute her weight, the fat tip pushing agonizingly slowly past the thick ring of muscles that rimmed the unused hole. And when the stretch became too much and Mebuki tried to pause her descent, she found her socked feet sliding against the sheeting, her throat clenching up around a whimper as the last handful of inches slid into her, leaving her pressed flushed against the base of Sakura’s cock. 

“Shit, mom… And I thought your pussy was tight.” Sliding her hands down the length of her mothers sides, Sakura’s head fell back against her bedroom wall with a resounding crack of bone against drywall. Being sheathed fully within Mebuki’s ass was considerable different from being within her pussy, the fit both tight and welcoming at the same time, offering more room for her cock compared to the cramped squeeze of the blonde’s pussy, the corded walls collapsing around the intruding member with a grip strong enough to pause a hard thrust. 

Hands leaving the safety of Mebuki’s sides, Sakura grasped the fleshy cheeks of her mothers ass and slowly lifted her up, the blonde’s whimpered gasp sounding like music to her ears. It was at times like these she thanked the gods for her enhanced strength, easily lifting the bulk of her mother’s weight like it was nothing. 

Lifting Mebuki up until only the head of her cock remained in the blonde’s ass, Sakura pressed her lips to the pale expanse of her mothers back, voice muffled against the skin, “If you don’t start moving moving soon mom…” She let the threat hang openly in the air, strength dimming as she slowly lowered Mebuki back onto her cock, the puckered hole eagerly devouring the lengthy slab of meat. 

The slur of words that escaped Mebuki’s lips were indistinguishable, nothing more than a rambled sentence that did not reach a proper level of maturity, and simply died upon her tongue in a spew of shrill moans and garbled grunts. But with the clenching of Sakura’s hand upon her ass, Mebuki managed a sharp little cry of “Wait! Wait!”, her hands falling to rest upon Sakura’s thighs. 

It seemed that the single word was all she could muster at that moment, her voice a low murmur as she repeated the word like it was her last life line. Baring her weight down upon Sakura’s thighs, Mebuki slowly began to tedious task of fucking herself upon the pinkett’s cock, lifting herself up upon quivering arms, only to let go and allow the entire length of Sakura’s cock to slip back into her in a single drop. And from behind her Sakura watched through lidded orbs as the length of her cock slip in and out of her mothers backside, her grin widening to an almost sinister expression. 

The slow rise and fall of Mebuki’s hips quickly began to pick up in pace as her tight hole stretched around Sakura’s cock, the blonde occasionally giving a hard rotate of her hips when Sakura was fully sheathed inside of her, stirring up her insides and bringing a shared moan to mother and daughter. 

When her shaken arms finally gave out and Mebuki ended up in a panting mess upon Sakura’s lap, the Pinkett released her mothers fleshy ass and wrapped her arms snuggle around the blonde’s trim waist, pulling her closer until a wet back pressed to Sakura breasts. 

“Tired?” Sakura cooed, peppering the side of Mebuki’s neck with tiny kisses, applying pressure to the angry bruised bite mark she had sunken into the pale skin. Mebuki nodded at the whispered question, clawed fingers quivering as they pressed into Sakura’s thighs. The muscles in her upper arms screamed for rest, having grown taunt and numb from the continual lifting of a good portion of her own body weight. Calloused fingertips stroked the underside of Mebuki’s breasts, hands sliding upwards when the pinkett cupped her mothers breasts, marveling at the soft supple skin that her fingers sunk into. 

“Well lets change position than, give your arms a break.” Hips bumping up, Sakura had no difficulty changing their current position, her arms returning to the blonde’s waist to bodily lift her up, cock still pressed deeply into her ass. Staggering onto her knees, Sakura deposited her mother upon her hands and knees, a grin fastening itself to her lips as the older woman's arms instantly gave out, leaving her with her ass in the air and face buried in the mattress. 

Jerking her hips back, Sakura slipped from out Mebuki’s ass, the once puckered little hole left with a visible gape, the dark flesh glistening with the copious amount of lube they had applied. With a hand gripping her mother's cheeks, Sakura spread her wide and stopped to admire the wonderful view, cock throbbing in demand. A demand Sakura was only too happy to fulfill, a hissed whimper escaping her as she slowly pressed back into her mothers abused asshole, re-stretching the ring of muscles with her girth. There was something wonderfully satisfying about being balls deep in her mother, no matter the hole. 

The pounding started off rough right from the bat, hips pistoning forward and colliding with Mebuki’s round ass with a sharp crack of skin against skin, rutting into the blonde like she was nothing more than a bitch in heat, spurred on by the deep guttural grunts the older Konichi released sporadically. Fucking her mother like some wild animal brought a strange flutter to Sakura chest, her hands sliding over round cheeks and across flared hips, shoving the entire length of her cock deep into the clenching hole. 

“Look at you mom… moaning as you get fucked in the ass.” Sliding her hands down the wet plane of her mothers back, Sakura leaned her weight heavily upon protruding shoulder blades. The lengthy thrusts of Sakura’s hips shortened until the pinkett was doing nothing more than humping against Mebuki’s round backside, balls slapping against the blonde’s sopping pussy with loud wet squelches. 

Shit, she was so close….

Arms wrapping around Mebuki’s waist, Sakura gave no warning as she bodily jerked them both backwards, knees giving out beneath her as the pinkett ended up sitting upon her ass again, the blonde straddling her lap. The pinkett squeezed her thighs together, clit burning for release as she clenched around nothing, a slim reminder of her own ignored cunt, a mess of juices painting her thighs. Cocked burried deep within Mebuki, Sakura slid her hand down from around the nin’s waist and pressed her fingers to the blonde’s engorged clit, a laugh bubbling up from her throat at the high pitched squeal her mother mother managed to reach, stretched hole clenching down upon Sakura’s cock, trying to strangle the sliding shaft. 

“Gunna cum… in your ass.” Sakura murmured, more to herself than the delirious blonde in her lap. With her thumb and forefinger squeezed tightly together, she pinched the tiny pearl of nerve endings, gradually applying pressure until the blonde sobbed for her release, white knuckled fingers grasping at thick handfuls of Sakura’s sweat heavied locks. With her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, Sakura pressed her heated face into the sweaty curve of Mebuki’s throat, eyelids falling to a clench. And at long last, with her cock buried in the tight walls of her mothers ass, Sakura felt the sweet release of a long awaited orgasm screech through her body, hips giving a single jerk upwards as emptied herself inside of her mother, balls pulsing with each thick stream of seed that oozed from the swollen glands of her cock. 

Mebuki twisted and wriggled against Sakura’s cock, her voice escaping in a low pleading whine of “Please. Please.. Baby, please.”, the bright emerald green of her eyes darkening to a burnt ivy, her gaze wide and unblinking. And with the fingers that still squeezed down upon Mebuki’s clit, Sakura knuckled down upon the tiny pearl with all the might left in exhausted muscles, thrumming it one. Twice. Three times, the blonde’s entire body buckling under the torrent of her third orgasm, lips parted in a moan that became lost within her vocal cords, escaping as no more than a tiny squeak. And like a damn that had been breached, a flood of juices squirted from the blonde’s spasming pussy, drenching both of their legs and the bedding with the spray of liquid. 

Neither moved an inch from where they sat, Sakura keeping her face in the sweltering heat of her mothers sweaty neck, the sound of their shared breaths coming out loud and laboured, throats raw from screaming. 

With her fingers still on Mebuki’s clit, Sakura gently preened the poor little pearl, rubbing it with the rough pad of her fingertip until Mebuki grasped her wrist and removed her hand from its task, unable to deal with the overstimulation of the sensitive bead. 

Had she really just fucked… her mother? 

Her cock pulsed its affirmative, the softening shaft still comfortable squeezed into Mebuki’s cum drenched asshole, basking in the product of its hard work.

Yes. Yes she had. 

\----------------- 

Gazing down at the slack expression that adorned her mothers face, Sakura could do nothing more than stroke her fingers through the rich golden veil that tickled at her thighs, the gentlest of caresses earning her a thin lipped whimper from the exhausted Kunoichi.

The hands that had once dug sharpened nails into the naked curve of her hips, slid around Sakura’s waist and laced together at the vacant triangular junction that formed between the couch armrest and Sakura’s back, allowing Mebuki to bury her face against the side of Sakura’s flaccid cock, the softened flesh a mess of dried saliva and sticky smears of pink lipstick.

“Love you, Mom.” A smile wormed its way onto Mebuki’s lips at the familiar confession, eyelids remaining lazily drawn as she nuzzled her nose against Sakura’s cock, planting a single kiss against it. How had she fallen so horribly far for her own daughter? The same pinkett that would demand to have her scrapes kissed, when she fell… the same pinkett that now owned her body and soul so completely. 

Hers to use. To abuse. To…. 

“I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
